My Evil Twin Sister
by Beats-Only-4-You
Summary: Everything for Bella is going greaat... until her evil twin sister moves into town. what will Bella to stop her sister from ruining her life...again. takes place in twilight and starts at prom.


**Hey guy... so here is my third story... this story came to me at around 2 in the morning and i just started writing a draft on my phone till 4 in the morning. And everyone i know knows i am just _so happy_ when i get three hours of sleep. can you sense my sarcasm? so hopefully everyone like this cuz i am really grumpy right now! lol**

_Chapter 1: Who's Angel?_

_B-POV_

"Edward…" I groaned. "I really really _really_ don't want to go to prom! Please don't do this to me!"

There I sat, watching the scenery of Forks, Washington pass by me in a blur, as Edward drove me to Forks High School for probably one of the worst events ever- _prom. _I'm probably the only girl who thinks that prom is a waste of time, but hey, I am who I am and I am not changing now.

"Bella, please just don't complain. I really really _really_ want to go to prom with you. Come on, it cant be that bad. Please don't do this to me!"

"Ugh! Could you please stop doing that thing where you say the words I said to you to convince me to do something I don't want to do! It's seriously annoying me."

"Sorry, I just think that this could be really fun for us but if you don't want to go I'll take you back home.'' I looked over at him and I groaned. He was giving me that look! The look that says 'If you don't go, I am going to be so sad and heartbroken' which is totally heart breaking and so annoying cause it means that you cant say 'no' to him.

"Fine!" I grumbled through my teeth and a smug smirk crossed his face.

Well I think this is the time to introduce you to my boyfriend/Love of my life/manipulator, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He is a total stud and player when I first met him. You see, he wouldn't date girls but he would use them like a puppet; a few kisses here and there to satisfy them, and then a week later, after he got tired of them, he would dump them on they're arses.

Then I moved here. I moved to Forks to live with my dad. My mom had just recently gotten married to her new husband, Phil and is 5 months pregnant with his child. I saw how happy they were and I realized how I was just getting in their way of having more happiness. So I decided that It would be a good idea to spend some quality time with Charlie. Though, my mom said I didn't have to go, I could tell she was sorta happy about it, which did hurt me but I'm very good at letting things go and just forgetting the past.

So, anyway, the first day I attend Forks High, I met Edward. I thought he was cute and I had a crush on him almost instantly; Edward, however, said it was love at first sight. So for the next month, Edward followed me around like a stalker; always holding my books for me, walking me to each of my classes every single day, putting his arm around my shoulder playfully, etc. and at first I was totally loving the attention he was giving me until one day Lauren, the whore of the school, came up to me, telling me all these things about how Edward used most of the girls at school and that the only reason he was hanging around me for so long was because I was the new girl and that one day, like the rest of the girls he had used, I would be dumped on my arse with a broken heart.

After I had heard this shocking news, I was so upset. I couldn't believe Edward had done that to all those girls and that the only reason he hung out with me was because he was using me. But as I thought about it, it really didn't make sense. Edward hadn't been using me at all. He had been respectful and kind to me and to be honest, I felt like I was using him. So I just ignored what Lauren said to me and a week later Edward asked me out on our fist date.

Everyone had been so shocked that Edward was actually dating me because he never actually had dated any of the girls in the school before. That's when everyone realized that what Edward felt for me was real and that was officially the day I became the most hated girl in Forks High, but hey, who the hell cares when your dating the most perfect and hot guy in the school and ever since then me and Edward have been inseparable.

Edward has beautiful unruly, cooper hair and a long, muscular body (did I mention his six pack?). I don't know how he stays muscular cause he pretty much eats junk food all the time! He is pale with golden eyes and did I mention he's 109 years old but he looks 17? Oh, I guess I forgot that part… oops. So the explanation to that is… Edward is a vampire. Shocked? Well so was I, but I never stopped loving him, no matter what he was. **(AN: for all the people wondering how Edward can eat junk food… the vampires in my story can eat human food but they still need to drink blood.)**

So back to the present… Edward was taking me to prom and I really didn't want to go. You know that feeling you get when you think something bad was going to happen, well I had that feeling right now. I don't know what it could be but I could tell already that it could not be good.

"Edward, why are so eager to go to prom? I'm sure you've gone about a million time so why do you want to go again? I see absolutely no point in it."

"Yes, Bella, I've been to prom before but I've never gone to prom with _you_ before so there's a difference. Come on, give it a chance."

"Ok, I just have this feeling… that something is going to happen tonight and that it's not going to be good."

"Bella, do you seriously think that I would let something hurt you. Do you have any faith in me whatsoever?"

"Yes, Edward I have faith in you, but I just don't have faith in myself. I mean, who knows. I'll probably end up tripping in these heels, breaking my neck, and being paralyzed for the rest of my life. Have you seen these things? They're a disaster waiting to happen!" I said, lifting my leg up so I could show him the 4 ½ inch heels that Alice had made me wear.

He was staring at my leg as he said "Mmmm… remind me to thank Alice later tonight."

"Sure sure. Be that way, but when I do end up killing myself you'll be sorry." I said as I pouted and stared out the window.

"Bella, you're not going to kill yourself because I'm not going to leave your side. I promise you I will never leave your side so that you don't kill yourself…. Deal?"

"Deal." I sighed.

"Good." he smiled and leaned over to kiss me gently.

"Mmmm… your lucky your cute _and _a good kisser." _Correction: he was good at everything _I thought to myself.

* * *

As we pulled into the Forks High parking lot everyone was looking our way cause Edward had recently just gotten a Vanquish and he decided that tonight would be perfect to show it off for the first time.

"Edward, you get enough attention from everyone, why do you want even more?" I said as I watched pretty much ninety-five percent of the guys drooling over the car. The other five percent of the guy population had already fainted. Just kidding, just kidding. But that would have been really funny if it did happen.

"Hey, cant a guy show off his new toy?" he smirked.

I just grunted and continued to look at all the guys swooning over the car.

"Pathetic…" I muttered. I mean, it was just a car! How important can it be? Men, we'll never understand 'em.

Edward has given me his old Volvo, to my utter surprise. The Volvo was Edward's baby, and I am completely surprise that he could replace her so fast. Yes, I did just called the Volvo 'her' because even though Edward has a new baby girl, he is still protective of the Volvo and he said that 'She feels bad when people call her a car' I seriously don't know how I fell in love with him but I just did and now I'm dating a guy/vampire who thinks his cars are alive. My life is screwed up, I know.

Edward parked next to Rosalie's red convertible, got out and walked around the car to open the door for me. **(AN: Did I mention that the things with James, Victoria, and Laurent never happened, so Bella doesn't have a broken foot. YAY!)**

I lifted my dress and got out of the car. Alice had decided to dress me in a simple, long, elegant dress that was a midnight blue color. It was strapless with a heart shaped bust and silvery, diamonded shoes that were 4 ½ inched, like I mentioned before. I actually really liked the dress, it was the shoes I didn't agree with. I would have rather wore my old trusty black converse but I wasn't going to argue with Alice today nor was I going to argue with Edward so I just decided to _try _to have fun tonight. I knew It would make him happy to see me having fun.

Me and Edward made our way down towards the ticket booth and Edward purchased our tickets. Then we headed inside the gym where the dance was taking place and saw the rest of Edward's adoptive siblings across the room.

"Do you want to go say 'hi?" I asked, looking up at him.

"First, I want a dance with the most beautiful girl in the room." he said, bowing and holding out his hand to me. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Why, yes you may, good sir but I may warn you that I am not a good dancer." I giggled nervously but I took his hand anyway as he led me to the middle of the dance floor.

"Don't worry, miss, because I happen to me an exceptionally good dancer." he smiled down at me.

"Ok, can we stop talking like we are living in the 1800s? Its kinda starting to get weird." I laughed and he joined in.

"Whatever you want, love." I always loved it when he called me that. I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek and then his lips. When he pulled back he smiled, lovingly down at me. "Mmmm, Delicious." he joked.

I slapped his hard chest playfully. "So what? My lips are like your snacks?"

"Exactly." he grinned widely. Then his smile became sweet and he kissed me again, murmuring "I love you."

"I love you, too." I sighed against his lips. "But, unfortunately, I think it's time for you to get me some punch."

"Oh, really? Well what she wants, is what she gets." And with that he kissed the back of my hand and headed towards the snack table.

I decided to go walk outside, surely Edward will follow my scent and come and find me. I walked towards a bench and sat down, surprisingly my feet weren't killing me, which I was immensely grateful for. I would have to thank Alice later, like Edward had said.

As I sat there, waiting for Edward and enjoying the momentary silence, I heard a voice I had never wished I would hear again. "Hello, little sister."

I slowly turned towards the direction of the voice and there she was. My twin sister, Angel.

"Hello, Angel. What are you doing here?" I said, nervously. Your probably wondering why I am nervous right now and that is because where ever Angel is there is disaster waiting to happen. See, I knew something bad was going to happen tonight! I told Edward that something bad was going to happen but noooooo, of course nobody listens to the klutz!

"Well, that's a nice greeting. Aren't you happy to see me, Bella?" her eyes sparkled with a questioning look.

"Actually, Angel, I'm not happy to see you at all. Answer my question. What are you doing here? Are you here to ruin my life again? Well that's not going to happen! I'm not going to let you mess things up this time! I'm finally happy, cant you just let it go already?!"

She seemed to be surprised by my little outburst, or not so little. "Bella, I would _never _do anything to mess things up for you. I am simply here to visit my favorite sister."

"I'm done with this, Angel. Whenever things are _finally_ going right for me, you always swoop in and make everything a disaster. Your like a freakin' tornado! Leave Forks, NOW! I'm happy and I don't need you here!" I turned on my heel and turned to walk back inside when I heard a tearing sound. I look down to see a _huge_ split in my dress that went all the way up to my mid thigh. Then I look at the heel that was pinning the end of my dress to the ground and slowly look up at Angel, who faking surprise.

"Oh my, God. I am _so _sorry! I didn't see your dress there."

"Angel…" I growled lowly. "Get you heel off of my dress!" she complied and I stalked off to find Edward.

And this is why my life sucks…..

* * *

**So that was Chapter 1... Hopefully you liked it.**

**So what do you guys think of Angel? And don't you love the name I chose for her? It suits her well doesn't it? I'm sorry… I absolutely adore sarcasm. I cant get through one sentence without using it… though it drives my parents crazy. ^_^ I guess that's my mission in life. Lol**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love Edward's girl96**


End file.
